Seize The Day
by GaemCho
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menjalin persahabatan sejak kecil. Mereka sempat berpisah karena kepergian Sungmin ke Jepang. Namun beberapa tahun silam Sungmin kembali dan membawa kenyataan tak terduga. This fict is monotone story 'cerita pasaran' Just enJOY it! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Seize The Day**

**.**

**By GaemCho**

**.**

**Rated : T (Teenager)**

**.**

**Genre : GS (Genderswitch), romance, hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Ps : This is just fict so just enjoy it. Forgive me for typos. And let's go on read this fict, now! Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam yang dingin menusuk serta ditemani gemuruh angin yang bermain di tengah kesunyian telah mengantarkan seluruh insan terlelap di beberapa belahan bumi tertentu. Malam yang merupakan masa-masa dimana setiap insan tengah merasakan nikmatnya tenggelam di nyamannya pulau kapuk serta ditemani bunga tidur yang sungguh menghanyutkan.

Kyuhyun –sesosok namja jangkung– termasuk bagian dari insan yang tengah terbuai mimpi itu. Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, wajah stoic-nya yang tampan dan mempesona itu tampak memancarkan senyuman tanpa disadarinya. Mungkinkah dia tengah hanyut dalam sebuah mimpi indah yang melandanya kini?

Setelah menyelami mimpinya, ternyata dia tengah bermimpi berjumpa dengan sesosok yeoja cantik jelita yang tersenyum lembut dan manis padanya. Tak hanya itu, sang yeoja pun meraih lembut tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Sebut saja sebuah taman yang begitu sejuk nan indah yang berhiaskan oleh aneka ragam bunga warna-warni yang mampu menggoda siapa saja untuk berhasrat menjamah salah satunya.

Sang yeoja manis itu tak henti-hentinya melukis senyum di wajah imutnya. Sesekali tertawa kecil seolah menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang ceria.

Kyuhyun yang melihat makhluk indah ciptaan Tuhan yang terlihat sempurna itu hanya sanggup terpana seolah terhipnotis akan pesona yang yeoja manis itu pancarkan.

Terang saja Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum tanpa henti mengarungi bunga mimpi indahnya itu. Namun setelah lama terlarut dalam mimpinya, mendadak muncul gangguan suara yang memekakkan indera pendengarannya. Tak urung membuatnya terseret kembali ke alam nyata.

Kriiing!

Kriiing!

Kriiing!

"Akh~ berisik sekali! Mengganggu mimpi indahku saja. Tsk!" Pekiknya kesal seraya menatap jam beker yang berada tepat di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Bergegas dia menewaskan jam beker itu sebelum membuatnya tuli permanen. Ternyata sang rembulan telah tergantikan oleh sang mentari. Hari kemarin telah berlalu dan tergantikan hari berikutnya sesuai penanggalan kalender tentunya. Tak terasa ternyata hari cepat berlalu.

Bermodalkan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul penuh, namja jangkung itu pun beranjak dengan enggan dari ranjang. Melangkah perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk serta mata terpejam-pejam.

Dugh!

"Auww... Sssh~ appo!" Ringisnya karena tanpa sadar menabrak dinding kamar mandi.

Kepalanya yang menjadi korban termalang karena terlebih dahulu membentur dinding dengan nafsunya. Diusap-usapnya dengan lembut kepala malangnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Mencoba mengurangi rasa nyeri itu yang sungguh menyiksa.

"Ish! Dinding sial! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Bukankah... Aish! Kenapa aku jadi linglung begini. Akh~ pintunya di sana. Huh~" Makinya pada dinding tak bernyawa itu namun dengan segera dia tersadar akan tingkah bodohnya karena salah menganggap bahwa dinding itu pintu kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit lamanya, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari acara mandinya. Mengeringkan seluruh tubuh polosnya yang basah dengan handuk tebal. Kemudian mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan rapi. Dia mematut diri memperhatikan sosok raganya di depan cermin besar yang melekat pada salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya. Tak lama dia melempar seulas senyum pada bayangan maya-nya sendiri yang terlukis jelas dalam cermin. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia teringat bunga tidur indahnya tadi malam.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

'Kenapa... Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tak normal seperti ini?' Batinnya bertanya heran tatkala tanpa terduga jantungnya berdetak tak sewajarnya.

Disentuhnya lembut bagian dimana organ tubuh yang tak terjangkau oleh mata itu berada. Merasakan irama dentuman keras dan cepat yang ditimbulkan di dalam sana.

Entah mengapa dia sangat menyukai irama jantungnya sekarang ini. Bahkan dari segala irama yang pernah didengarnya, detak jantungnya yang sekarang merupakan irama terindah yang pernah didengarnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa dia mengalami hal ganjil seperti itu. Dia merasakan ketidakwajaran itu karena pikirannya telah dirasuki sesuatu yang mengganggu saraf otaknya.

'Yeoja itu... Aigoo~ kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini jika mengingatnya. Bahkan yeoja itu tidak nyata. Hanya dalam mimpi semata. Akh~ apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun. Oh ayolah~ bahkan itu hanyalah sebuah bunga mimpi semalam. Tak perlu dipikirkan.' Batinnya lagi tanpa sadar menggeleng kepala berkali-kali dengan mata terpejam.

Yeoja manis dalam mimpi itu. Yeah, itulah penyebab mengapa jantungnya berdegup tak menentu. Dirinya saja tak habis pikir kenapa hal ganjil seperti itu menimpanya. Aneh...

**.**

**.**

Sesosok namja jangkung berwajah stoic nan mempesona itu tampak melangkah santai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Menikmati setiap derap langkahnya diiringi senandung kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Teriakan para yeoja yang ditujukan padanya tak dihiraukan. Bahkan dia sudah mengantisipasi itu dengan sengaja memasang headset di kedua telinganya. Mungkin mendengar alunan lagu di I-Pod itu lebih baik dari teriakan cempreng yeoja-yeoja yang kurang kerjaan yang selalu histeris jika melihat sosoknya.

"KYAAA! Cho Kyuhyun~ lihatlah! Dia begitu tampan sekali." Teriak salah satu yeoja pada temannya seraya tak berkedip menatap namja jangkung itu –Kyuhyun– berjalan seolah tak ingin terlewatkan barang satu langkah saja yang dihentakkan kaki jenjang sang namja idola itu.

Namun seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak sesombong itu. Meskipun dia agak merasa risih dengan teriakan serta tatapan kagum dari para yeoja itu tak membuatnya terlalu besar kepala. Dia masih berbaik hati menebar senyum pada yeoja-yeoja penggemarnya itu. Terselip suatu kebanggaan karena yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya itu bahkan namja sekalipun tak dapat memungkiri akan pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Jika mengingat akan hal itu tak urung dia melukis senyum khasnya. Senyuman miring khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ah... Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut seringaian atau smirk.

"Aigoo~ Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum. Bahkan senyumannya membuatku ingin pingsan saja."

Brugh!

Dan benar saja yeoja yang berujar tadi pingsan seketika di tempat.

"Eh?" Kaget Kyuhyun yang mendapati fenomena aneh itu.

"Hei! Lihatlah~ kau sudah membuatnya pingsan. Ckckck, aku tak habis pikir." Seru seseorang tiba-tiba seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Bukan barang langka lagi kejadian itu berlangsung. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali itu terjadi.

"Ehm. Aku juga tak habis pikir, Hae." Balas Kyuhyun sekenanya setelah menoleh sumber suara dan mendapati sahabatnya -Donghae- berada di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Teet

Teet

Teet

Terdengar suara bel mengalun nyaring seolah menyambut riang seluruh siswa di SM Senior High School untuk melepas penat sejenak setelah selang beberapa jam berjibaku dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar dalam kelas. Seluruh siswa pun tampak berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing dengan kobaran semangat yang membara. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Kini dia tampak mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kyu!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Ne?" Sahut Kyuhyun seraya menoleh.

"Gidaryo! Kau mau ke kantin, bukan? Aku ikut." Tanya seseorang itu –Donghae– yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Namun setelah itu dengan segera dia beranjak. Menyeret kedua kaki jenjangnya menyusul Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia berpikir bahwa namja berkulit pucat itu tengah menunggunya untuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Kajja!" Ajaknya kemudian setelah berada tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Mianhae, sebenarnya aku tak mau ke kantin, Hae." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Eh? Jadi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Entahlah~ aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tak berminat untuk ke kantin sekarang ini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Aneh sekali. Jika tak pergi ke kantin, memangnya kau mau kemana? Akh~ bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu. Hmm... Ya sudahlah, aku ke kantin dulu. Jika berubah pikiran kau bisa menyusulku. Arra!" Ujar Donghae seraya pamit untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Ne, arraseo." Balas Kyuhyun seraya menatap punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Entah ada angin apa, Kyuhyun yang biasa semangat berkunjung ke kantin pada jam istirahat kini tampak enggan menuju ke sana. Bahkan ke perpustakaan sekalipun, jika tidak ke kantin.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah hasrat dalam dirinya. Hasrat yang akan membawanya untuk berkeliling sekolah. Ide yang tidak terlalu buruk, bukan? Mungkin saja akan ada hal yang menarik yang dapat dijumpainya nanti – pikirnya. Daripada berdiam diri di kelas saja atau hanya berkunjung di kantin maupun di perpustakaan. Kegiatan yang hampir rutin dilakukannya selama bersekolah.

Tampaknya dia ingin mencari suasana baru. Yeah, benar juga.

Tak harus berpikir panjang, dia pun mulai melangkah untuk melaksanakan hasrat nuraninya yang di luar rencana itu.

**.**

**.**

Melangkah santai dari kelas ke kelas lainnya di setiap sudut sekolah. Itulah yang saat ini Kyuhyun lakukan. Layaknya siswa baru yang tengah mengalami masa orientasi. Berjalan ke sana ke mari tanpa tujuan yang menentu.

Namun di sinilah dia sekarang. Di sebuah taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang sepertinya sangat jarang dijamah olehnya. Karena dia memang tak terlalu menyukai suasana di taman. Entahlah, dia juga tak mengerti akan hal itu.

'Kenapa... Tiba-tiba aku ke sini? Aneh. Bukankah aku jarang sekali ke taman ini. Aigoo~ ada apa dengan langkah kakiku?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya akan hal aneh yang terjadi itu.

Lagi-lagi hal aneh terjadi hari ini dalam hidupnya. Mulai dari mimpinya semalam. Rasa tak berminatnya ke kantin. Hingga dia berada di taman yang bahkan jarang sekali dia kunjungi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa hari ini aku merasa sedikit aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aigoo~" Tanyanya entah pada siapa seraya mengusap kasar wajah stoic-nya.

"Dan... Untuk apa ke sini? Bahkan di sini tak ada siapa-siapa. Jinjja? Apa memang di sini selalu sepi seperti ini. Aish! Aneh sekali. Haah~ lebih baik aku–" Belum selesai kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan, mendadak terhenti tatkala dia menangkap siluet tubuh mungil seorang yeoja yang duduk di kursi panjang taman -tak jauh dari dirinya berada.

Deg~

Pada saat bersamaan, mendadak jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang seolah mengulang kejadian tadi pagi. Jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Namun irama yang ditimbulkan dari jantungnya itu terasa indah baginya. Bahkan desiran aneh juga ikut meramaikan perasaan indah itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai menyeret langkah kaki jenjangnya menghampiri sesosok yeoja bertubuh mungil itu dalam diam.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Dan lagi jantungnya berpacu cepat tatkala dirinya semakin dekat dengan keberadaan sang yeoja mungil.

Sreet~

Dan kemudian dengan agak ragu dia mendudukan dirinya di samping yeoja itu duduk.

Dia mendapati yeoja mungil itu tengah melamun setelah melihatnya dari dekat. Bahkan sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya sekarang.

Ingin menyapanya, tapi dia takut mengagetkan yeoja itu karena keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba. Akhirnya dia memilih diam saja duduk di samping yeoja itu. Menatap ke depan, namun ekor matanya tak lepas memandangi yeoja itu dari samping.

Merasa diperhatikan, yeoja mungil itu pun akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tak urung membuatnya menoleh ke arah samping dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Deg~

Dua pasang mata indah itu pun saling bertemu. Entah kenapa menimbulkan degupan jantung dari keduanya terasa begitu cepat berpacu. Serta desiran aneh yang mengalir lembut dalam hati keduanya.

Kedua pasang manik mata indah itu masih saling menatap lekat. Seolah tenggelam dalam tatapan masing-masing yang sungguh sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kyuhyun..." Lirih yeoja itu tiba-tiba yang masih mampu tertangkap dengan baik oleh indera pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Sahut Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Aku..." Jawab yeoja mungil itu entah kenapa menggantung kalimatnya seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari 'onyx-eyes' Kyuhyun.

"Aku apa?"

"Kau sudah melupakanku, Kyu." Ujar yeoja itu tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kedua 'foxy-eyes'nya menerawang jauh ke depan. Secercah kekecewaan tersirat jelas dari pancaran mata indah itu. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran sera ya berkata, "Hei! Bahkan aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

"Benarkah kau sudah melupakanku, Kyu? Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku sama sekali?" Timpal yeoja itu semakin merasa kecewa dengan respon namja jangkung itu atas kehadirannya kembali.

Kini tubuh mungil itu pun berbalik hingga benar-benar menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya.

Kemudian tak sengaja kedua manik Kyuhyun tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang melekat di bagian kanan dada yeoja mungil itu.

Deg~

"L-Lee Sungmin. S-Sungminnie..." Ucap Kyuhyun agak terbata mengeja sebuah nama yang tertera rapi pada name tag yeoja mungil itu.

Bagaimana mungkin dia mampu melupakan nama indah itu. Nama yang selalu terukir dalam lubuk hatinya. Nama yang selalu tersimpan rapi di memori otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue or Discontinue?**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo chingudeul~ Perkenalkan saya baru di sini. Ini adalah untuk kali pertamanya saya publish fict di ffn. Jadi, mohon bantuannya pada chingudeul sekalian. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada.**

**.**

**Kalau banyak yang RnR akan saya lanjut. Tapi kalau cuma sedikit liat aja nanti deh, hehe. Makasih... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Seize The Day**

**.**

**By GaemCho**

**.**

**Rated : T (Teenager)**

**.**

**Genre : GS (Genderswitch), romance, hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Ps : This is just fict so just enjoy it. Forgive me for typos. And let's go on read this fict, now! Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah kembali, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun seakan menghujat yeoja mungil itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, Kyu. Eotteokhae? Kau terkejut, bukan? Hehehe." Jawab yeoja mungil itu -Sungmin- dengan tampang innocent-nya seraya nyengir kuda.

"Ne, kau membuatku terkejut Minnie-ah. Hmm... Kenapa selama ini kau tak ada kabar sama sekali. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau muncul. Aigoo~ semalam mimpi apa aku ini. Sampai kau-"

"Sampai kau apa, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin heran yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika.

'Bukankah semalam aku bermimpi bertemu seorang yeoja... Akh~ apa itu pertanda bahwa Minnie akan kembali. Ne, mungkin saja. Bahkan yeoja dalam mimpi itu begitu cantik seperti dia. Hahaha... Konyol sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tanpa dia sadari dan itu tertangkap jelas oleh penglihatan Sungmin.

Membuat Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Kyu~ neol gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ne?" Kaget Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun ya? Haah~ aneh sekali..."

"Akh~ mianhae, Min. Aku hanya–"

"Ne, gwaenchana. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Potong Sungmin cepat.

"YA! Tapi tak perlu memotong ucapanku juga, Min." Protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Tsk! Kau memang sungguh aneh. Baru saja kau mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah membentakku. Huh~" Sungut Sungmin kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Serta jangan lupa kedua pipi chubby-nya yang menggembung lucu semakin membuat kesan aegyo di wajahnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Ish! Kau itu cepat marah sekali, Min. Ya sudahlah, aku minta maaf lagi. Jeongmal mianhae~ jangan marah lagi, ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun mengalah karena tak sanggup melihat yeoja imut itu bersikap kesal padanya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Min, jebal~ maafkan aku, ne? Jangan diam saja. Jawab aku." Mohon Kyuhyun dengan tampang mengibanya seraya menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada pertanda bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf.

Masih saja Sungmin bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Min~ please forgive me, okay..."

"Hmmppptt~ B-buahahahaa..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran yang mendapati Sungmin mendadak tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha... Kau tak pantas berbicara bahasa Inggris seperti itu, Kyu. Spell english-mu aneh sekali. Hahaha..." Ujar Sungmin diiringi tawa meledeknya pada Kyuhyun.

"MWO? YA! Kau menertawakan ucapanku tadi, Min. Ish!"

"Hahaha..."

"Haah~ tak apalah, yang penting kau bisa tertawa lagi. Jadi kau memaafkanku, bukan?"

"Eh? Siapa bilang aku memaafkanmu. Percaya diri sekali kau tuan Cho."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm... Lagian siapa yang marah padamu. Huh~ kau yang terlalu percaya diri, Kyu."

"Jinjja? Syukurlah jika begitu."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Min.." Panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tak lama tercipta tadi.

"Hmm." Jawab Sungmin dengan menggumam pelan.

Mereka berdua kini tengah memandang lurus ke depan. Menikmati pemandangan taman kota Seoul di sore hari yang cukup menyejukan.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau pulang? Kenapa aku tak tahu jika kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku?"

"Hmm... Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

"Akh~ ne, arraseo. Tapi apa kau tahu? Selama 7 tahun kita tak bertemu, aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Min. Aku–"

Grep

"Nado bogoshippo, Kyu~" Balas Sungmin seraya memeluk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun membuat ucapan namja berkulit pucat itu terhenti.

Perlahan Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Sungmin meski sebelumnya agak ragu.

'Inilah yang aku takutkan, Kyu. Aku jadi sulit jika untuk meninggalkanmu.' Batin Sungmin miris.

Tes

Tes

Dua bulir air bening itu pun keluar dari kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Mengalir lembut membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau kembali, Min. Aku sangat–"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti tatkala melepas pelukan Sungmin dan mendapati yeoja itu berderaian air mata.

"Min, kau menangis? Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir seraya menatap lembut manik mata Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ungkap Sungmin memaksakan tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ sebahagia itu kah? Tapi tak perlu menangis begini, Min."

Dengan lembut kedua ibu jari Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata itu dari wajah Sungmin.

"Uljima, arra!"

Grep

Lagi, Sungmin menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun. Memeluk leher jenjang namja jangkung itu dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Isakkan yang sedari tadi Sungmin tahan akhirnya keluar juga.

"Cukup, Min. Jangan menangis lagi. Ssstt..." Hibur Kyuhyun seraya mengelus lembut kepala belakang Sungmin.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Kyu." Sergah Sungmin karena Kyuhyun hendak melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun pun menurut memeluk tubuh yeoja itu kembali dengan senang hati.

Tes

Tes

Tiba-tiba cairan kental merah menetes dari hidung Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Dengan segera diusapnya kasar cairan merah pekat itu.

Dia masih mempertahankan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun seraya berusaha menghilangkan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Tidak ingin namja yang tengah dipeluknya kini mengetahuinya.

Namun merasakan pergerakan tubuh Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman dan mencoba melepas pelukan Sungmin.

"Jebal, Kyu. Biarkan seperti ini–"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur melepas pelukan itu.

"Min, apa yang terjadi padamu? Hidungmu berdarah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelalak mendapati keadaan Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Ini hanya mimisan biasa. Aku... Akh~" Tukas Sungmin tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya dan tergantikan erangan tertahan karena rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kyu~ aku tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan–"

Grep

Tanpa mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sungmin sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Min, ireona! Min, Min. Minnie!" Teriak Kyuhyun panik seraya mengguncang tubuh Sungmin yang tak berdaya dalam pelukannya.

Bergegas dia membopong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, bagaimana keadaan Minnie? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya seorang yeoja tiba-tiba yang baru datang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada di kursi tunggu depan ruang rawat Sungmin.

Yeah, Kyuhyun telah membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit.

"Molla~ dokter belum selesai memeriksanya, noona." Jawab Kyuhyun lesu pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya noona itu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Noona belum siap kehilangannya, Kyu. Hiks... Hiks..." Ucap yeoja itu -Kibum- yang tak mampu membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Apa maksud, noona? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun gelisah mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi.

"Sebenarnya–"

"Bummie-ah!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba membuat kalimat Kibum terputus.

Seseorang itu pun berjalan mendekat.

"Wonnie~" Sahut Kibum seraya berhambur ke pelukan sosok namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, hmm?" Tanya namja itu -Siwon- yang merupakan suami Kibum.

"Hiks... Hiks... Minnie pingsan, Wonnie~" Jawab Kibum terisak.

"Jinjja? Benarkah itu, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon lagi yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, geurae, hyung."

"Memangnya apa yang sebelumnya terjadi sampai Minnie pingsan?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Tiba-tiba saja hidung Minnie berdarah. Lalu dia tak sadarkan diri." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, hyung? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" Lanjutnya bertanya penuh selidik.

"Jadi, kau belum tahu?"

"Cepat katakan, hyung! Jangan membuatku merasa bodoh seperti ini. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa-apa." Desak Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Cklek

Namun belum sempat Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, pintu ruang rawat Sungmin terbuka. Mengurungkan niat Siwon untuk membuka suara.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun segera pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Sungmin.

"Dengan sangat menyesal. Kami beritahukan, bahwa pasien sedang mengalami masa kritis." Terang sang dokter bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras menimpa wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?" Pekik Kyuhyun shock.

Sementara Siwon hanya mampu tertunduk lesu dan Kibum semakin terisak di pelukannya mendengar berita tak baik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lagi tentang keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah tak menganggapku sahabat kecilmu lagi, hmm? "Ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruang rawat.

Tes

Tes

Tak hentinya bulir air bening itu menetes di kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Membuat wajah stoic-nya terlihat sembab. Namun tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Digenggamnya lembut tangan mungil Sungmin yang terasa dingin. Ditatapnya sendu wajah memucat Sungmin. Kedua mata foxy yeoja kelinci itu masih tertutup rapat.

"Min, bangunlah~ bukankah kau kembali untukku. Tapi kenapa kau malah tertidur seperti ini. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Tak mau bermain denganku seperti dulu, hmm?" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih dengan nada bergetar tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Hanya itulah yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan melihat Sungmin dalam masa kritis karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Yeah, ternyata selama ini yeoja kelinci itu menyimpan penyakit dalam organ tubuhnya. Penyakit yang beberapa tahun lalu hadir dalam kehidupannya. Ketika dia baru menginjak sekolah menengah atas di negeri Sakura. Yeah, selama 7 tahun ini dia hidup bersama orang tuanya di Jepang. Karena tuntutan pekerjaan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Awalnya Sungmin tidak mau meninggalkan Seoul, atau lebih tepatnya tak mau berpisah dari sahabat kecilnya dulu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Namun apa daya seorang anak kecil yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Dia tak mampu melawan kehendak dari orang tuanya itu. Hanya bisa menurut meskipun dalam hati dia ingin memberontak.

Mengetahui akan kenyataan pahit itu. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya divonis menyandang status penderita kanker otak membuatnya shock.

Berbagai pengobatan di Jepang telah dia tempuh. Dan dia sempat dikabarkan bahwa kankernya tidak begitu ganas. Namun berselang beberapa bulan ternyata kanker itu bertambah ganas hingga stadium akhir. Hingga membuat Sungmin putus harapan, hanya bisa pasrah pada takdir yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Akankah penyakitnya itu berujung pada kematian?

Dia tetap menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Bersekolah hingga dia menginjak ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi. Namun kegiatan bersekolahnya itu tak semulus yang diinginkannya karena apa lagi jika bukan karena penyakit terkutuk itu. Membuat sekolahnya sempat terbengkalai. Meskipun seperti itu, dia masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Saat kenaikan kelas 3 SMA, tiba-tiba saja dia seperti mendapat firasat bahwa sisa hidupnya tak lama lagi membuatnya berkeinginan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di detik-detik terakhir dia hidup. Bahkan dia sangat merindukan sosok sahabat kecilnya itu.

Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul –kota tempat kelahirannya– yang sudah dia tinggalkan 7 tahun lamanya.

Awalnya rencana itu sempat tak disetujui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun Sungmin kekeh dengan rencananya itu hingga akhirnya mendapat izin.

Kedua orang tuanya tidak ikut, tapi dia ditemani oleh kakaknya – Kibum. Kibum diamanatkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka untuk menjaga Sungmin selama berada di Seoul sampai keinginan Sungmin tercapai.

Bahkan suami Kibum -Siwon- ikut serta karena dia tak mau berjauhan dengan istri yang baru beberapa bulan dinikahinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu Minggu kemudian…

Belum ada perubahan sedikit pun pada Sungmin. Yeoja kelinci itu masih terpejam erat seolah tak akan membuka kedua matanya itu untuk selamanya. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun selalu setia menjaga Sungmin. Selalu memberi kekuatan pada tubuh ringkih yeoja mungil itu melalui bisikan-bisikan lembut serta genggaman erat pada tangan yang sudah sangat memucat itu.

"Kyu~ kau tak lelah menjaga Sungmin terus? Sepulang sekolah kau pasti ke sini sampai malam." Seru Kibum yang baru saja datang memasuki ruang rawat Sungmin dimana Kyuhyun berada di sana.

"Anniyo, noona. Aku takkan pernah lelah menjaganya. Takkan pernah lelah menunggunya sampai bangun. Aku ingin jika nanti Sungmin terbangun, aku adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya." Ungkap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum miris.

"Kau jangan egois, Kyu. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau itu perlu istirahat. Lihatlah~ tubuhmu yang sudah kurus semakin kurus saja. Apa kau tak pernah makan selama seminggu menjaga Minnie?" Tanya Kibum merasa iba melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Sekarang aku memang jarang makan, noona. Tapi tak apa-apa, aku masih mampu menjaganya. Noona tenang saja."

"Ish! Kau sungguh keras kepala. Pokoknya noona tidak mau tahu. Sekarang biar noona yang giliran menjaga Minnie. Kau istirahat di rumah, arra!" Titah Kibum dengan nada final.

"Tapi noona..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau itu perlu istirahat, Kyu. Jadi pulanglah ke rumahmu dulu. Kau boleh menjenguknya lagi nanti. Sudah sana! Jangan membantah. Atau kau tak noona izinkan untuk menjenguk Minnie lagi." Tegas Kibum.

"YA! Tidak bisa begitu, noona." Protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kau tinggal pilih, pulang atau kau tak ku izinkan-"

"YA! Ne, ne, arraseo. Aku akan pulang. Tapi nanti aku akan ke sini lagi. Tsk! Noona pemaksaan sekali." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, bagus."

"Min, aku pulang dulu ne. Kakakmu sungguh menyebalkan. Dia mengusirku." Bisik Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Sungmin.

"Hei! Aku mendengarmu, Kyu. Ya sudahlah, cepat pergi!"

"Iya, noona. Tunggu sebentar. Tak sabaran sekali."

Chu~

Kecupan lembut itu pun mendarat mulus di kening Sungmin sebagai tanda perpisahan Kyuhyun untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, Min. Tapi kau tenang saja. Nanti aku akan ke sini lagi." Pamit Kyuhyun lagi sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang rawat itu.

Menyisakan Sungmin dan Kibum di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah seminggu menjaga Sungmin sebenarnya membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sungguh lelah. Namun tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya takkan pernah lelah menunggu Sungmin selama apapun.

Seminggu tidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit menjaga Sungmin sungguh membuat tubuhnya terasa pegal. Namun kini dia sudah bisa tidur nyaman di ranjangnya sendiri. Itu juga karena terpaksa. Jika saja Kibum tak memaksanya, mungkin sekarang dia masih berada di samping Sungmin.

Hari semakin larut namun Kyuhyun belum bisa memejamkan mata. Pikirannya gelisah karena Sungmin. Selama seminggu, dia yang biasa tidur di samping Sungmin kini kembali tidur seorang diri.

Dia merasa ada yang kurang saja tanpa keberadaan Sungmin di sisinya.

"Minnie~ baru sebentar saja aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi kenapa aku sudah sangat merindukanmu seperti ini. Ish! Ini semua karena kakakmu itu. Andai saja dia tak mengusirku, pasti aku tak gelisah seperti ini karena harus berpisah denganmu, Min." Ujar Kyuhyun bermonolog seraya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya seakan tengah berbicara pada yeoja yang tengah dirindukannya itu.

"Hoamm~"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun dilanda kantuk berat. Sehingga membuatnya mulai menjemput alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya duduk di samping Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah taman.

Sungmin pun menoleh, lalu menatap lembut tepat pada manik teduh milik Kyuhyun. Tak ada jawaban yang didengar Kyuhyun dari bibir mungil yeoja itu. Hanya seulas senyum yang terlukis di sana.

Deg~

Bersamaan dengan tersenyumnya Sungmin, mendadak jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang di luar batas normal. Perasaan sesak juga mulai merayap ke dalam relung hatinya. Sesak yang semakin lama menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

Sungmin yang masih dihadapannya dan menatap lekat padanya perlahan-lahan kabur dari pandangan mata. Semakin lama tubuh yeoja mungil itu tak terlihat hingga benar-benar lenyap bersamaan munculnya kegelapan.

"Min, Minnie! Kau kemana? Min, jangan pergi! Minnie! MINNIE!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah tak mendapati Sungmin – yang hilang entah kemana.

Perasaan sakit pada hati Kyuhyun pun semakin kuat dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sehingga membuat seluruh organ persendiannya mati rasa.

"Minnie~ ku mohon kau kembali~ jangan pergi~ kau tak boleh meninggalkanku~" Rengek Kyuhyun yang terdengar sungguh memilukan.

Sinar matanya tampak redup. Tatapannya kosong seakan tak ada nyawa lagi yang singgah dalam dirinya.

"Minnie~"

Namun panggilannya itu bagaikan angin lalu karena yeoja yang dipanggilnya tak kunjung hadir. Dan takkan pernah hadir lagi untuk selamanya.

"MINNIE! Haah~ haah~" Teriaknya lagi bersamaan dirinya terbangun ke alam nyata.

Yeah, ternyata tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk Kyuhyun. Namun mimpi buruk itu membuat napasnya terengah-engah. Seakan dia benar-benar mengalami mimpi buruk itu di alam nyata.

"Haah~ hanya mimpi? Aigoo~ tapi kenapa terasa seperti nyata. Apakah ini... Firasat seperti mimpiku du- Akh~ Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Oh God~" Tukas Kyuhyun seraya mencengkram keras rambutnya frustasi.

'Tuhan... Ku mohon jangan sampai mimpi itu terjadi. Aku belum siap kehilangannya. Meskipun aku tahu, penyakit terkutuk itu bisa saja mereng– Akh~ tidak! Tidak! Aku yakin Sungmin pasti bisa melawan penyakit itu. Yeah, Sungmin pasti bisa sembuh. Amin...' Do'a Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya mempersatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dengan mata terpejam.

Dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah usapan lembut pada wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**TBC**  
**. **

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW? **


	3. Chapter 3

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Seize The Day**

**.**

**By GaemCho**

**.**

**Rated : T (Teenager)**

**.**

**Genre : GS (Genderswitch), romance, hurt**

**.**

**Ps : This is just fict so just enjoy it. Forgive me for typos. And let's go on read this fict, now! Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum noona." Panggil Kyuhyun pada kakak satu-satunya Sungmin itu ketika mereka berpapasan di depan pintu ruang dokter.

Kibum baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter disaat Kyuhyun hendak menjenguk Sungmin sepulang sekolah. Untuk menuju ruang rawat Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang harus melewati ruang dokter itu. Sehingga tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun..." Sahut Kibum seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu ruang dokter.

"Ada apa noona ke ruang dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Ada kabar baik, Kyu."

"Jinjja? Kabar baik apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi terlihat sumringah.

"Sungmin baru saja siuman. Dan tadi noona dapat kabar dari dokter. Setelah Sungmin diperiksa, katanya untuk sementara ini kondisinya sedang membaik." Terang Kibum disertai seulas senyuman manis.

"Jinjja, noona? Jadi, Minnie sudah– Akh~ aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya." Tanggap Kyuhyun, kemudian bergegas masuk ke ruang rawat Sungmin – meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja.

"Haah~ Syukurlah~ Terimakasih Tuhan..." Lirih Kibum sedikit menengadah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min~" Panggil Kyuhyun pada sosok yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kyu~" Sahut sosok yeoja mungil itu –Sungmin– seraya menoleh ke arah pintu.

Tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan namja jangkung itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dengan gerakan perlahan Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Kemudian duduk di kursi samping ranjang yeoja mungil itu.

"Min~ kau sudah siuman?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin.

Mata onyxnya menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah Sungmin yang masih terlihat pucat. Meskipun demikian, tak mengurangi sedikit pun kadar kecantikan yang dimiliki yeoja mungil itu. Wajah pucat itu tetap terlihat cantik dan manis.

Senyum kebahagiaan pun tampak terlukis jelas dari kedua sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Kedua manik teduhnya yang sempat redup kini kembali bersinar.

"Bagaimana acara tidur panjangmu, hm? Apa kau sudah puas? Aku harap iya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit candaan.

"Akh~ kau bisa saja, Kyu. Tapi, aku berharap juga begitu." Balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Minnie!" Panggil Kibum yang tak lama juga ikut masuk lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Eonnie..." Balas Sungmin.

"Akhirnya kau siuman, Min. Eonnie bahagia sekali~ Kau harus berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menjagamu selama kau koma, Min." Terang Kibum sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Akh~ noona berlebihan." Sanggah Kyuhyun seraya mengusap tengkuknya agak salah tingkah.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Perasaan bahagia menyeruak dalam hatinya tatkala mengetahui namja tampan –sahabat kecilnya itu– menaruh perhatian yang cukup besar padanya.

"Gomawo, Kyu~" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Akh~" Erang Sungmin tertahan memegangi kepalanya tatkala dirinya akan bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Min, kau tak boleh banyak bergerak dulu. Biar kau rebahan saja." Cegah Kibum.

"Gwaenchana, eonnie. Aku bosan berbaring terus. Aku ingin duduk." Tukas Sungmin masih mencoba bangkit.

"Akh~" Erangnya lagi.

"YA! Kau keras kepala sekali, Min? Sudah noona bilang, kau tak boleh banyak bergerak dulu. Tapi kau tak menurut, huh~"

Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut angkat bicara.

"Ish! Kau tak merasakannya, Kyu. Kau pikir berbaring terus seperti ini tak bosan, eoh?"

Susah payah Sungmin masih mencoba duduk.

Sreet~

"Eh?" Kaget Sungmin karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membantunya.

"Kau ini tak bisa duduk begitu, masih saja dipaksakan." Sindir Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda kesal.

Kibum yang mendapati tingkah lucu KyuMin itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan terkekeh pelan.

"Ehem! Sepertinya aku tak dibutuhkan di sini. Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pergi. Annyeong~" Interupsi Kibum seraya berpamitan undur diri.

"Eonnie~" Seru Sungmin mencegah langkah kakaknya itu.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa pergi?"

"Adikku yang manis, kau pikir eonnie-mu ini tak ada pekerjaan lain selain menjagamu, hm? Eonnie juga harus mengurusi suami eonnie. Lagian sudah ada Kyuhyun yang siap menjagamu kapan saja. Nonstop 25 hours. Hahaha..." Canda Kibum seraya mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Ya, ya, ya... Arraseo!"

"Nah~ ya sudah, eonnie pergi dulu, ne. Ingat, Kyu! Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jika tidak, noona takkan segan-segan membunuhmu. Hahaha..." Pesan Kibum pada Kyuhyun masih dengan candaannya.

"Siap noona! Tapi tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Kau tega membunuh namja setampanku, noona?" Balas Kyuhyun narsis.

"Yaah~ Kau narsis sekali Cho Kyuhyun." Timpal Kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya sudahlah, jika bercanda terus kapan aku akan pergi. Annyeong~"

Akhirnya sosok Kibum pun menghilang di balik pintu dan menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruang rawat serba putih itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, ini sudah sore. Kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa jam ini menjaganya hingga sore menjelang.

"Anniyo." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tapi kau harus mengganti seragammu itu, Kyu. Apa kau tak bosan memakainya terus? Lagian kau juga harus mandi. Masa kau mau di sini terus tapi tak mandi. Ish! Jorok sekali." Celoteh Sungmin.

"Ish! Kau itu cerewet sekali. Nanti aku juga mandi. Lagian aku bawa baju ganti. Aku mau mandi di sini saja. Malas jika harus pulang lalu kembali ke sini lagi." Terang Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Jika begitu kau tak usah ke sini lagi. Biar eonnie yang giliran menjagaku. Kau pasti lelah setiap hari harus menjagaku, Kyu. Aku jadi tak enak~ Seharusnya kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Bukan–"

"Ssstt... Kau bicara apa, Min." Potong Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sungmin.

Membuat bibir Sungmin bungkam seketika.

"Kau tak perlu merasa tak enak begitu. Seperti orang lain saja." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"A-aku hanya takut jika kau merasa bosan dan lelah menjagaku seperti ini terus, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu. Hidupku sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Aku merasa tak berguna. Aku– Hiks... Hiks..." Ujar Sungmin tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya karena sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan embun yang sedari tadi menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

Isakkan juga ikut menyertai turunnya bulir-bulir air bening itu.

"Ssstt... Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Min. Kau sama sekali tidak menjadi beban untukku. Tenang saja~" Hibur Kyuhyun seraya membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Mengelus lembut rambut belakang yeoja tersayangnya itu seakan memberi ketenangan.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Ssstt... Uljima." Titah Kyuhyun seraya melepas pelukkannya pada Sungmin.

Beralih menghapus lembut jejak air mata Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis terus, Min. Kau semakin jelek saja jika menangis seperti ini."Ledek Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Yaa~ Kau meledekku, Kyu~" Rengek Sungmin kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Memeluk erat tubuh jangkung namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Makanya jangan menangis lagi jika tak mau ku ledek, Min." Balas Kyuhyun seraya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Oya. Aku mau mandi dulu, Min. Jangan memelukku terus. Nanti keterusan dan kau tak mau melepaskanku."

"YA! Kyunnie~" Kesal Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dan melepas pelukan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau masih ingat nama kecilku dulu, Min?"

"Ne, tentu saja aku ingat. Wae?"

"Gwaenchana. Ya sudah, aku pergi mandi dulu, ne. Adik manis tunggu sebentar ya~ Tetap di sini, jangan kemana-mana. Arraseo!" Pamit serta pesan Kyuhyun seraya mengacak lembut rambut indah Sungmin.

"Ya, ya, ya! Tapi tak perlu mengacak-ngacak rambutku, Kyunnie~"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya karena dibuat kesal untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi lucu wajah Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Waah~ Kau memang sangat tampan, Kyu. Aigoo~ Maha Keren Tuhan yang telah menciptakanmu.' Batin Sungmin memuji seraya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah mengganti pakaian.

"Min, aku tahu aku ini tampan. Tapi tak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Seru Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari acara mengagumi namja bermarga Cho itu.

"E-ehm... K-kau percaya diri sekali, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin gelagapan seraya cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyuhyun ke sembarang arah.

Dia merasa malu sekali karena kelepasan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tampang bodoh seperti tadi. Sampai Kyuhyun menangkap basah tatapannya.

"Tapi aku memang tampan, bukan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun memutar kedua bola mata malas mendengar kenarsisan Kyuhyun terus. Namun dia tidak dapat memungkirinya karena yang dikatakan namja itu memang fakta. Bukan isapan jempol belaka.

"Hmm... Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang tampan, Kyu. Bahkan saking tampannya kau, kau mampu membuat yeoja-yeoja centil itu jatuh pingsan. Ckckck." Aku Sungmin akhirnya.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran atas yeoja manis itu yang mengetahui fenomena aneh tapi nyata yang menimpa dirinya di lingkungan sekolah.

"Oh ayolah~ Siapa yang tak tahu seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namja idola yang selalu menjadi topik perbincangan oleh hampir seluruh siswa di SM Senior High School. Hmm?" Jelas Sungmin menggebu-gebu seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh~ Begitu~ Jadi... Selama ini diam-diam kau memperhatikanku, hmm?" Tanggap Kyuhyun menatap serius wajah Sungmin.

"Cih~ Untuk apa aku memperhatikanmu? Kurang kerjaan sekali." Cibir Sungmin mengelak.

"Hmm... Tak memperhatikanku tapi tahu semua tentangku. Aneh."

Hening~

'Aigoo~ Hampir saja ketahuan jika aku memang memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali aku kembali ke sini. Tapi... Aku terlalu takut menemuinya langsung saat itu. Sampai aku harus menjadi pengecut yang hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Andai saja saat itu dia tak menghampiriku. Mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih jadi seorang pengecut. Dan tak bisa bersamanya seperti sekarang ini.' Batin Sungmin miris mengingat akan hal bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan itu hanya karena tak ingin Kyuhyun mengenalnya lagi sebagai yeoja penderita kanker yang tak berguna.

Nyuut~

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu menyerang kembali. Membuat kepala Sungmin berdenyut nyeri seolah akan pecah.

"Akh~" Erang Sungmin tertahan.

"Min, neol gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Hanya pusing kepala biasa."

"Kau jangan berbohong, Min. Jujur saja jika memang kau merasakan sakit. Tak usah menyembunyikannya lagi dariku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi, tak ada alasan lagi untuk kau berbohong."

"Aku tak berbohong, Kyu. Kau tak usah berlebihan. Lihatlah~ Aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kau tenang saja." Dusta Sungmin masih enggan mengakui perasaan sakit yang kini melanda kepalanya.

Sekuat hati dia menahan rasa sakit itu. Dia tak ingin menjadi beban oleh siapa-siapa terutama Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi sejak kecil.

"Haah~ Baiklah. Semoga kau memang tak berbohong." Ucap Kyuhyun mengalah.

Sejujurnya dia tahu bahwa Sungmin berbohong. Dia dapat merasakan sakit yang Sungmin rasakan melalui sinar mata itu. Tapi dia tak mau berdebat sia-sia karena sifat keras kepala yeoja mungil itu. Lebih baik dia diam dan cukup memperhatikannya. Jika memang Sungmin tak sanggup menyembunyikannya maka dia pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo! Buka mulutmu, Min. Kau harus makan yang banyak." Titah Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan sesuap bubur ke mulut Sungmin yang sedari tadi sangat sulit diajak makan.

"Shireo~ Aku sudah kenyang, Kyu." Tolak Sungmin seraya menggeleng kuat – yang masih tidak mau membuka mulut.

"YA! Bahkan kau baru memakan dua suapan saja. Jangan beralasan. Ayo, makan lagi." Protes Kyuhyun tak menyerah membujuk Sungmin agar mau makan lagi.

"Shireo! Aku tak mau makan lagi. Mulutku rasanya pahit untuk makan, Kyu." Tolak Sungmin lagi berkelit.

"Pahit bagaimana? Pokoknya kau harus makan. Bagaimana mau sembuh jika disuruh makan saja susah sekali. Hmm?" Bujuk Kyuhyun tak jemu.

"Ish! Kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau tak merasakannya, Kyu. Mulutku benar-benar terasa pahit jika makan. Tak enak sekali~"

"Haah~ Kau ini. Ya sudahlah, dasar keras kepala." Ucap Kyuhyun mengalah seraya menghela napas.

Lalu meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di atas nakas samping ranjang.

"Bukannya dari tadi, huh~" Gumam Sungmin merasa lega.

"Kyu, aku ingin keluar. Aku bosan di sini terus." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak boleh! Kau masih sakit, Min. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Lagian ini juga sudah malam. Udara di luar sangat dingin. Tak baik untuk kesehatan. Jangan menambah penyakit lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun tak membolehkan.

"Jebal! Boleh ya, ya, ya~ Apa kau tega membiarkanku terkurung di sini terus. Aku ingin mencari udara segar, Kyu. Aku jenuh lama-lama berada di sini. Yaah~ Ku mohon dengan sangat Kyunnie yang tampan~" Bujuk Sungmin merayu dengan wajah aegyo-nya yang menggemaskan.

Kedua tangan mungilnya mengguncang-guncang lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja agar namja jangkung itu mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Kau pandai sekali merayu, Sungminnie. Arraseo! Aku tak sanggup menolak jika melihat tampang aegyo-mu itu, Min. Aku akan membawamu keluar. Tapi... Jangan lama-lama. Sebentar saja, ne."

Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun akhirnya mau menuruti permintaan Sungmin untuk keluar. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika daya aegyo yang Sungmin miliki sungguh menakjubkan sehingga membuat Kyuhyun luluh.

"Yey! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar. Gomawo, Kyu~" Seru Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Ne, aku mau mengambil kursi roda dulu."

"Eh? Tak perlu, Kyu. Aku tak mau memakai kursi roda." Cegah Sungmin mengurungkan niat Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Memangnya kau mau berjalan, begitu? Kau masih sakit, Min. Kau tidak boleh lelah."

"Siapa bilang aku mau berjalan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau digendong, Kyu. Hehehe." Ungkap Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Mwo? Aigoo~ Kau itu manja sekali..."

"Mau yah? Jebal! Di detik-detik hidupku yang tak lama lagi. Senangkanlah sedikit sahabat kecilmu ini, Kyu."

"YA! Apa maksudmu? Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu babo! Kau pasti sembuh, Min!"

"Makanya turuti kemauanku. Eotteokhae?"

"Haah~ Kau benar-benar lihai dalam hal bujuk membujuk, Min. Aku tak bisa menolak lagi."

Sreet~

"Eh? Ma-maksudku bukan digendong seperti ini, Kyu. Tapi kau menggendongku di punggungmu." Protes Sungmin karena Kyuhyun menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style.

Padahal yang dia maksud bukan seperti itu.

"Oh begitu~ Kau saja yang tak mengatakannya secara spesifik. Ya sudah, kajja naik!"

Kyuhyun pun menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongan ala bridal style-nya. Beralih menggendong Sungmin tepat di punggungnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar ruang rawat seraya membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak berubah dari dulu, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah keluar bersama Sungmin yang berada digendongannya dan tengah melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat begitu tenang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sehingga membuat suara derap langkah jenjangnya sangat kentara terdengar.

Suasana rumah sakit memang terlihat lengang dan begitu tenang jika pada malam hari.

"Ehmm..." Sahut Sungmin pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun karena posisi kepala Sungmin yang bertumpu pada bahu kanannya.

"Dari kecil kau suka sekali memintaku untuk menggendongmu. Bahkan sampai sudah sebesar ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun mengenang masa kecil mereka dulu.

"Hehehe. Ne, geurae. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa, Kyu. Aku sangat suka saja jika berada digendonganmu seperti ini. Rasanya~ begitu nyaman." Ungkap Sungmin sedang tak berdusta seraya tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Hmm... Kau memang merasa nyaman tapi aku merasa pegal, Min." Balas Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal.

Sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan Sungmin tadi. Karena dia juga merasa nyaman jika berada sedekat ini dengan yeoja mungil itu.

Kedua sudut bibirnya pun membentuk senyuman tulus di wajah tampannya tanpa Sungmin ketahui.

"Jadi, kau merasa tidak rela? Huh~ Kalau begitu aku turun saja." Rajuk Sungmin seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby-nya pertanda kesal.

"Hahaha... Kau itu cepat sekali merajuk, Min. Hahaha..." Tawa Kyuhyun meledak mendapati sifat kekanakan itu yang masih melekat pada diri Sungmin.

"Yaah~ Kyunnie~ Kau menyebalkan! Sebagai hukuman kau harus berlari. Palliwa!" Titah Sungmin yang tidak terima atas ledekkan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"YA! Tapi aku sedang menggendongmu. Bagaimana bisa aku berlari."

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus berlari sambil menggendongku seperti ini. Titik!" Paksa Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tsk! Bahkan kebiasaan menyuruhku berlari sambil menggendongmu saja tetap kau ingat sampai sekarang. Haah~"

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah saja seraya menghela napas berat menuruti permintaan Sungmin yang seenaknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha... Ya terus! Palliwa, Kyu! Palliwa! Hahaha..." Surung Sungmin dengan tertawa riang karena merasa puas mengerjai Kyuhyun untuk berlari sambil menggendongnya.

Poor Kyuhyun...

"Haah~ Haah~ Haah~ Sudah cukup, ne. Aku lelah, Min. Haah~ Haah~" Interupsi Kyuhyun berhenti berlari dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Yaah~ Arraseo! Aigoo~ Kau lelah, Kyunnie. Kasihan sekali~. Hehehe." Canda Sungmin seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Haah~ Minnie, Minnie... Kau itu tega sekali."

"Ya sudah, kita istirahat dulu di sana, ne." Usul Sungmin seraya menunjuk kursi panjang yang berada di taman rumah sakit.

"Hmm... Baiklah~"

Kyuhyun pun menurut menyeret kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat yang tadi Sungmin tunjuk.

Sreet~

"Akhirnya~ Aku bisa beristirahat juga." Ujar Kyuhyun lega setelah mendudukkan Sungmin di kursi panjang dan ikut duduk di samping Sungmin.

Grep

"Ini semua karena aku ya? Mianhae~ Aku tidak tahu diri ya membuatmu lelah begini, Kyu. Mianhae~" Sesal Sungmin menyadari sikap kekanakannya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun lelah.

Dia tenggelamkan wajahnya, bersembunyi di dada bidang Kyuhyun karena merasa malu dan menyesal.

"Gwaenchana. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Min. Tenang saja~" Balas Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Diusap-usapnya lembut rambut belakang Sungmin penuh kasih sayang.

"Jinjja? Kau tak kesal padaku? Jika memang kau merasa kesal, marahi saja aku. Jangan selalu mengalah seperti ini, Kyu. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah..."

"Ish! Kau bicara apa? Sudahlah, jangan memulai lagi. Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa, Min. Justru aku merasa senang karena bisa mengenang masa-masa indah saat kita kecil dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun membuka memori kenangan masa-masa kecil mereka.

Masa kecil yang sungguh mengesankan dan terasa lucu jika mengingatnya.

"Kau masih saja mengingatnya, Kyu~"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang selalu seenaknya memintaku untuk menggendongmu sambil berlari. Kau bisa tertawa riang. Sementara aku lelah dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dan jika tak sengaja aku terjatuh saat menggendongmu lalu kakiku terluka, kau akan panik dan menangis. Seharusnya kan aku yang menangis karena aku yang merasakan sakit, Min. Tapi kau merusak niatku itu karena aku harus menenangkanmu agar kau berhenti menangis. Hahaha... Benar-benar lucu jika aku mengingatnya, Min." Kenang Kyuhyun memutar kembali peristiwa masa kecil mereka beberapa tahun silam.

"Ne, aku juga merasa lucu jika mengingatnya. Aku kekanakan sekali dan cengeng ya. Kau selalu ada untuk menenangkanku saat aku menangis, Kyu. Tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis. Kau selalu terlihat tegar di mataku. Bahkan mau menangis saja kau batalkan karena melihatku menangis. Hmm... Kau memang namja hebat, Kyu. Hehehe." Ujar Sungmin lalu tertawa kecil di balik dada Kyuhyun.

"Akh~ Kau bisa saja." Tanggap Kyuhyun tersanjung akan pujian Sungmin.

"Jeongmal. Aku serius, Kyu."

"Tapi aku tak lebih hebat darimu, Min. Kau itu berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih hebat dariku. Sosok yeoja tegar yang sampai sekarang masih bertahan bahkan masih bisa tertawa di balik rasa sakit yang kau alami." Ungkap Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

Dilepasnya pelukan itu dan beralih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin seakan memberikan kekuatan pada yeoja penderita kanker otak itu.

"Tidak, Kyu. Kau salah besar. Aku ini yeoja lemah yang berpenyakitan dan tak berguna. Hidupku sudah tak lama lagi. Akan ada saatnya dimana aku merasa lelah dan segera mengakhiri semuanya~" Ungkap Sungmin miris dengan nada yang sungguh memilukan.

"Ssstt... Berhentilah merendahkan dirimu sendiri, Min. Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin bahkan Tuhan pasti marah jika mendengarnya. Kau pasti kuat melawan rasa sakit itu, Min. Tuhan memberikan rasa sakit itu padamu karena Dia percaya bahwa kau adalah yeoja yang kuat yang mampu bertahan untuk melawannya." Tutur Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terharu dan tak mampu berucap apa-apa.

"Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa rendah seperti itu lagi, ne. Kau itu hebat, Min. Jeongmal! Lee Sungmin adalah yeoja terhebat sahabat dari Cho Kyuhyun, namja tertampan di muka bumi ini. Bukankah itu sangat keren?"

"Hahaha... Kyuhyun~ Kau itu ada-ada saja. Mana ada yang seperti itu. Itu sih hanya karanganmu saja. Hahaha..." Tawa Sungmin akhirnya mendengar lelucon Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hahaha... Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Min."

Sreet~

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap tatkala Sungmin menyandarkan kepala di bahunya secara tiba-tiba. Namun sejurus kemudian dia merangkul tubuh Sungmin dari samping tanpa bersuara. Hanya ingin membuat yeoja mungil itu senyaman mungkin jika berada di dekatnya.

Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing seraya menatap pemandangan langit malam yang terlihat sangat indah. Langit malam yang bertaburan berjuta-juta bintang yang menampakkan kilau cahayanya.

"Waah~ Kyu, ada bintang jatuh." Seru Sungmin tiba-tiba karena mata foxy-nya menangkap fenomena bintang jatuh dari atas langit.

"Jinjja? Mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memang tak melihat apa yang Sungmin lihat karena dia tak terlalu fokus menatap langit.

"Itu, Kyu. Lihatlah~ Indah sekali..." Tunjuk Sungmin seraya menatap takjub pada salah satu bintang yang tengah jatuh secara perlahan untuk mendarat ke bumi.

"Waah~ Ne, indah sekali..."

"Ayo kita buat permohonan, Kyu!" Ajak Sungmin kemudian.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengernyit heran mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit lalu menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Akh~ Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi bingung yang memang tidak tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Sungmin.

"Jadi kau memang tidak tahu. Menurut cerita yang ku dengar, jika ada bintang jatuh dan kita buat permohonan katanya permohonan kita itu akan dikabulkan, Kyu." Jelas Sungmin menerangkan.

"Jinjja?"

"Iya. Makanya ayo cepat kita buat permohonan."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin itu sebenarnya masih belum mengerti namun dia menurut saja mengikuti apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

Yeah, membuat semacam permohonan yang Sungmin katakan tadi. Dia pun mulai memejamkan mata karena Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya. Lalu mempersatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, tanda jika seseorang tengah berdo'a.

'Tuhan... Aku mohon~ Jagalah Kyuhyun dimanapun dia berada jika aku sudah tak bisa menemaninya lagi. Aku tahu saat-saat itu pasti akan datang. Saat dimana aku harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Berikanlah selalu kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya agar aku bisa meninggalkannya dengan tenang. Jangan pernah membuatnya sedih, Tuhan~ Amiin...' Pinta Sungmin memohon pada Tuhan lalu mengakhirinya dengan sebuah usapan di wajahnya.

Dibukanya kembali matanya yang tadi terpejam.

"Kyu, apa kau sud–" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong tatkala mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam –mungkin tengah membuat permohonan sepertinya– dengan deraian air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Kyu~ Kau menangis?" Tanya Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali.

Menatap lekat tepat pada manik kelam Kyuhyun seraya menangkup lembut kedua pipi tirus namja berwajah stoic itu. Dihapusnya jejak air mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya lembut.

"Akh~ Tidak, Min. Aku tidak menangis." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kenapa matamu berair begini?"

"Mungkin aku hanya mengantuk saja. Jadi mataku jadi berair begini, Min." Dusta Kyuhyun beralasan seraya melepas tangkupan tangan Sungmin dari pipinya.

Lalu dengan segera disekanya secara kasar air mata yang sudah lancang keluar dari kedua matanya.

Yeah, sebenarnya Kyuhyun berbohong jika dia tidak menangis. Karena faktanya dia memang menangis tatkala membuat permohonan tadi. Entah permohonan apa yang dia buat sehingga mampu meruntuhkan hatinya. Baru pertama kali ini dia menangis di hadapan Sungmin. Seperti yang pernah Sungmin katakan, dia belum pernah terlihat menangis di hadapan yeoja itu. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar tak mampu lagi jika harus bertahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Jinjja? Kau pasti terlalu lelah, Kyu. Sampai matamu berair begitu. Ini semua karena aku, kan? Aku yang selalu saja menyusahkanmu sampai membuatmu kelelahan. Mi-mianhae~"

"YA! Minnie, berhentilah meminta maaf terus. Ish! Aku kan bilang hanya mengantuk bukan lelah. Sudahlah, Min kau tidak perlu berlebihan!" Tukas Kyuhyun agak meninggikan suaranya.

Sungmin pun tersentak lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia takut menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang marah karenanya.

"Mi-mianhae, Min. A-aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri terus. Mianhae~" Sesal Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Dia sungguh menyesal karena lepas kendali membentak Sungmin hanya karena dia tak mau Sungmin tahu bahwa dia benar-benar menangis. Terdengar egois memang. Atau Kyuhyun merasa gengsi dan malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Tadi aku… hanya takut melihatmu marah." Tutur Sungmin polos.

'Aigoo~ Aku sudah membuatnya takut? Aish! Apa yang telah kau perbuat Cho Kyuhyun? Seharusnya kau bisa melindunginya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bukan malah membuatnya takut seperti ini. Tsk! Betapa bodohnya aku ini~ Jeongmal mianhae, Min.' Batin Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara semilir angin yang mendominasi tatkala tak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Keduanya masih terlarut dalam pelukan itu dalam diam. Seolah membagi perasaan hangat dan nyaman satu sama lain.

"Min.." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih memecah keheningan.

"Hmm..."

"Maukah kau berjanji suatu hal padaku?"

"Janji apa?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji dulu."

"Iya, tapi janji apa?"

"Janji dulu, Min."

"Iya, Kyu. Aku berjanji."

"Berjanji bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Berjanji untuk selalu di sampingku. Berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku dalam keadaan apa pun."

"Ta-tapi itu ti–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau sudah berjanji, Min. Jadi kau tak bisa menolak, karena aku juga tak menerima penolakkan darimu." Tukas Kyuhyun cepat memotong ucapan Sungmin seraya melepas pelukannya.

Beralih menatap lekat Sungmin dengan menggenggam erat kedua bahu yeoja mungil itu.

"Tapi, Kyu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika hidupku su–"

"Ssstt... Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun darimu, Min." Potong Kyuhyun lagi seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Sungmin.

"Kau sudah berjanji. Kau tahu kan jika janji itu adalah hutang. Jadi, kau harus melunasi hutang itu dengan menepati janjimu. Hmm?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin.

Membuat jarak kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan kedua hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Kyu~" Lirih Sungmin yang mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat di depan wajahnya.

"Saranghae, Minnie-ah. Jeongmal saranghae~" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak.

Namun Kyuhyun tak melihatnya karena kedua mata Kyuhyun sudah terpejam erat. Lalu Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Untuk kemudian wajah stoic itu semakin mendekati wajah Sungmin. Membuang jarak di antara kedua wajah mereka.

Chu~

Kedua bibir lembut itu pun saling bertemu. Hanya menempel, tak ada gerakan apapun.

Melalui ciuman itu, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu tulus pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Perasaan cinta yang sudah lama dia pendam sejak mereka masih kecil tanpa dia sadari.

Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, itulah alasan kenapa selama ini Kyuhyun selalu ingin melindungi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dan bahagia jika berada didekatnya. Tak ingin membuat Sungmin menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya dari bibir Sungmin. Mengurangi sedikit saja jarak antara kedua wajah mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat setiap garis kecantikan di wajah Sungmin. Dan mendapati kedua pipi pucat itu sudah bersemu merah.

Sungmin pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, memutuskan kontak mata foxy-nya dengan mata onyx Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"A-aku..."

"Aku apa?" Ulang Kyuhyun seraya meraih lembut dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"A-aku... Juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Ta-tapi–"

Grep

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyuhyun sudah memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajah di lekukan leher jenjangnya. Sehingga membuatnya dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas Kyuhyun menerpa permukaan kulit lehernya. Dia pun hanya membeku dalam pelukan itu. Seakan seluruh organ tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Gomawo, Min. Jeongmal saranghae~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **  
**TBC **  
**.**


End file.
